


Benting and giving in

by 2GirlsInLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2GirlsInLove/pseuds/2GirlsInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had both been attracted to one another for the last five years, since the last battle, but had never acted upon it. Could a dance at a ball bring them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benting and giving in

**Author's Note:**

> My first MM/HG, So ENJOY :) A cute oneshot to bring them together! Let me know what you think!  
> Also, English is not my mother tongue, and this is un-beta'ed, so sorry for the mistakes, they are all mine!

It was the fifth anniversary ball of the downfall of Voldemort. Things had changed in the last years, and Kingsley had thought that a ceremony to remember the lost ones and to celebrate life was in order. Things had slowly come to a peace, and the fear was all but vanished. So, that night, Hogwarts was hosting a ball to celebrate.  
The night was going smoothly, and the dancefloor was full. Hermione was happy to let herself indulge in that; dance. It had been one of her long forgotten passion, since the start of her years at Hogwarts, but after the war, she had found herself coming to term with that. She had resumed her long forgotten dance lessons. So tonight, she intended on fulfilling her desire to do just that and to show her talents.  
She never wanted to be the attention center, but she felt so… free when she was dancing. And while she tried to grab and take her best friend, Ronald, to the dancefloor, she just remembered how bad he was. It was luck that she wasn’t with him, as he couldn’t share this passion with her. No wonder why Minerva had a hard time teaching him how to waltz, in their fourth year!  
The now Headmistress wasn’t left out, either. She loved as much to dance as Hermione was. When she saw her former pupil on the dancefloor, in the arm of Mr. Potter, she couldn’t tear her eyes apart. She was stunning, this evening. Not that she wasn’t, usually, but she was impressive, tonight. Her backless red dress was showing more skin than appropriate, but Minerva didn’t care. In fact, it was quite alluring, seeing that much cleavage, seeing all the lengths of the right leg while the dress was moving with the slow pace of the dance.  
Oh, Hermione had seen her former teacher too. She had that dress – so far away from the usual stern teaching dresses she was wearing – all in black, covering her legs until mid-thighs, with long sleeves but with that V-neck in front, showing, for the first time, to Hermione, her swan-like white, elegant neck that seemed to ask for her kisses.  
The mutual attraction between the two witches wasn’t new, they had just never acted upon it. The timing was never right.  
And while looking at each other with longing, the waltz came to the end, separating dance partners. People were moving, but both stayed in their spot, and a new music started. It was sensual, arousing, and they both knew which song it was. The perfect one for a tango, Roxanne tango.  
As it was asked between the two sets of orbs, and that the remaining people were moving out of the dancefloor, Hermione made some long, sensual steps toward Minerva, initiating the dance.  
The brunette walked around her dance partner, a hand over her shoulder, until she settled on her belly, clinging the two body together. Minerva tipped her head backward, on the other’s shoulder.  
“But I am leading, dearest.” She simply stated, pulling herself away before Hermione could answer anything.  
Minerva came back, and their body were colliding. She let her hand wander on the brown haired witch waist, sliding her hand over the hip, on the exposed flesh of the right leg, until the knee, where she grabbed it, resting it on her own hip. It was sexy, and she could see the lust in Hermione’s eyes.  
The two witches never noticed that all of the place was silent, now. The music was playing, and everyone was watching them, but they were now long lost in their own world.  
Hermione’s head tipped backward, and she felt her knee released. The real part of the dance was now starting.  
They moved around, as if it was usual for them to dance like that, feet’s intertwining, Hermione’s leg finding its way over the headmistress ones, moving her torso in the same time, brushing their breasts together.  
Minerva spun Hermione out, turning her back to her dance partner, and doing two quick strides on the other way, when her ex-student front got pressed around her back, one hand over her chest and the other one on her shoulder. She had been stopped, and she turned around, greeted by a lightly panting witch.  
The dark-haired witch detangled their arms, looking like she was pushing her away, in fast and fierce strokes, but she pulled a hand on the younger back, kneeled with the witch in her arms, pulling her over her leg, and Hermione lifted one of her feet over Minerva shoulder, before she lifted them both.  
One of the brunette leg slide over the floor, pulling her hands all over her mentor’s body, resting on her hips, and felt being lifted up.  
Their steps resumed, as sexy as it was before, moving their feet over the floor rapidly, trying to touch one another as much as possible, when Minerva lifted her former pupil by the waist, and swirled her. She put her back on the ground, and their faces were almost touching. But the dance wasn’t over.  
They released one of the clasped hands, extending themselves, when Hermione was brought back, swirling in the arms of her former teacher, her back in Minerva’s front. She felt like a kiss on her neck, sending a shiver in her body, and their arms were lifting upwards, until her hands were pressing her mentor head toward her.  
Suddenly, she turned around, fingers pushing in Minerva’s chest, forcing her to take steps back while she was swaying her hips, strong from her newfound power.  
It hadn’t lasted long thought, the Headmistress took Hermione’s wrist after two steps back, pulling the young woman toward her.  
There was something mesmerising about them two. They were sexy, dancing with sensuality, grace and poise, like they were old lover. But it was mesmerising for the audience.  
The lasts notes were played, so Minerva pulled her hands on Hermione back, and bent her over in a half-circle motion.  
They were looking in each other’s eyes, panting, when the song came to an end. The audience roared in a loud cheer, clapping and whistling, but they were too caught up in their world to ear anything.  
Just as they had reached a silent agreement when they had started dancing, they came to another one this time.  
Still panting, lips slightly parted, in Minerva’s harms, Hermione rolled her own harms over her mentor neck, one hand in black thick hair, and pulled her over her.  
Their lips met, slowly, tentatively, at first and there was a new silence in the room. When Minerva put them back on their feet, and that they smiled at each other, leading in for another kiss, the room exploded from screams of joy, fulfillment and happiness.  
Hermione smiled in her demanding, hungry, needy kiss.  
After all, Wizarding society approval was already given, and quite loudly.


End file.
